Forest Of Darkness
by Chester Bennington's Girl
Summary: Some people have read the book In the of Forests of The Night? This is a So Weird/In The Forests of the Night Crossover.
1. Default Chapter

Forests of Darkness

Forests of Darkness

This is a "In The Forests of The Night" and "So weird" fic. The book and the show are not mine and I do not claim them. I put some twists in the story and only one person online knows what they are. (Careysgurl637). This story is mine and it is ã and so is the song I _might_ use is the story that I just wrote. I don't know if I should use it or not, but I am definitely using No Doubt songs which are not mine.

Fi: We all know about vampires. Some of us misled, but I'll change that. Vampires can go out in daylate. The sun hurts thier eyes because their eyes are so black. They don't sleep in coffins, but in regular beds. They have sacred powers called auras. They can change into animals and have mind control. They can smell everything 100 times more than a dog. (This is why they hate garlic so much). They're so pale they look like smoke in a mirror. They can drink poisin and when they get cut their wounds heal right away unless the wound was done by a witches knife then they won't heal till their next feeding. Crosses don't burn them. I think they die and become a dead body if you put a stake through their heart, but come on who wouldn't die. They don't breathe. They love blood of witches. Except some witches who have poisin in their blood that can kill them. Now there's me. A witch. I don't have poisin for my blood, but I can make my blood poisiness by casting one little spell. Vampires also try to get a match. They want strong witches for they will have some of their powers This is the story about how I met Alex/Aubrey and found out who my true love is.


	2. The New Guy at School

Fiona Phillips hurried toward the bus stop with her best friend Candy

Fiona Phillips hurried toward the bus stop with her best friend Candy. This was her last week of school and after that her, Clu, and Jackie would go back on tour. Fi was going to open up for her mother. She had already put out her Debut album. It had gone to the #1 on the billboard charts. Clu dropped out of college and went to visit Fi for awhile well his parents and Molly came to pick him, Jackie, and Fi up. Jackie just wanted to live her life and see her mom and other family again. (Jackie is Fi's and Jack's older sister if anyone is wondering her real name is Jacqueline, but everyone calls her Jackie for short). Clu and Jackie were at home sleeping seeing they didn't have to go to work and didn't have school. When Fi got to school there was a big commotion of girls around the front office. She wanted to know what the fuss was about so her and Candy pushed their was to the front. Inside was a new boy by the name of Alex. He was hot. Dark hair and black eyes black as night. Black clothes and a gold necklace with a cross upside down on it. He was dark and mysterious. When he saw Fiona he looked deep into her eyes and put a dark evil smile on his face knowing he had found who he had been looking for.

"Who's the new guy?" Fi commented after her dark moment of staring.

"His name is Alex" Candy said as she saw Fi staring at him. "Why do you want to know you like him?"

"He's just dark and so cute" Fi replied as she looked at Candy as they headed to class.

" Well Fi he'd be perfect for you. You two are both single and weird. He looks like your type." Candy half-joked as they sat down in their English class.

" Even if he did ask me out I'm going home in one week." Said Fi with a happy, but sad look on her face.

Then the teacher spoke up saying " Now class I want you to say hi to your new one week student. Alex Thirsten" Alex said down at a desk behind Fi. As he walked to his desk he gave Fi another evil grin. 

At lunch Fi was sitting down working on her new song. She was trying her best to write a love song, but it just wasn't working out for her. She was in silence trying to think of some lyrics for her song when…

"Ahhhh" Fi screamed as she looked behind her and saw it was Alex.

"Whoa I didn't mean to scare you. You must be Fiona. I'm Alex." Alex said in a polite voice.

" I know who you are, but how do you know who I am?" Fi asked with mysterious eyes.

"You're a famous singer and your name and face are in every magazine." He said as he showed her a copy of Rolling Stones magazine with her picture and name right on the cover.

Fi just laughed as she gave the magazine back and said, "Yeah, I forgot that part. That's how everyone knows me."

"I heard you like weird stuff." Alex said making conversation as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah I do. How would you know that?" Fi asked as he pointed to her notebook. All over it were alien pictures and other weird stuff.

"So, would you like to go to alien festival with me on Saturday?" Alex said knowing she was probably going anyway. The yearly festival that was the only exciting think in the part of Washington they were living in right now.

"I would go, but I can't. My family is picking me up to go back on tour with them before the festival. Well I have to go bye." Fi said as she gathered up her notebook and began to walk home. She turned back to Alex as he said; " I'll see you tomorrow Fiona. Alex needed her to stay her to stay here. By the full moon the night of the festival he would do would he came here to do. He was thinking when the family got here they might have engine trouble.


	3. What he really is

When Fi got home Jackie wasn't there and Clu was on the   
couch playing video games. When he lost he turned of the   
video game and saw Fi.  
"Hey Fi how was School?" Clu asked.  
" Well it's good that we don't have homework and don't   
do anything we just show up for class." Fi said putting her   
empty backpack down.  
"Annie called for you and said you have to call her   
A.S.A.P. She say's it's really important and she needs a girl   
to talk to around her age. And a guy called for you. His   
name is…umm…Alex!" Clu told Fi remembering Alex's   
name.  
"Oh. Did he leave his number?" Fi asked in a happy voice,   
but wondering how he got her number.  
"Yeah he did. It's by the phone. He says don't be freaked   
he asked Candy what your number was. By the way who's   
Alex?" Clu asked raising his eyebrow. Wanting to know   
who this guy was and why he was calling his best friend.  
"Why do you want to know?" Fi asked in a questioning   
voice. Clu had made more guys break up with her then   
Carey and Jack combined. That's what happened with her   
and Ryan. She didn't know the whole story, but she knew   
that Clu was the cause of why he broke up with her.  
"I just want to know. Plus it really doesn't matter. Our   
families are almost here so it would be kind of hard on the   
road to keep a boyfriend." Clu said smiling.  
"It was working with Ryan till he met you." Fi said in a   
calm voice as she glared at Clu.  
" I didn't do anything to him. I'm innocent I swear!" Clu   
said as he thought about what he did to Ryan. He could   
never forget all the bad things that happened as soon as him   
and Fi came to see him.  
"Right. I'll find out what you did to him Cluett Bell and I'll   
get you back for it I swear." Fi said as she walked into her   
room and went online and saw Annie.  
Rockerbaby: Hey Annie!  
AnnieT: Hey Fi! I'm so glad you're on. I really need to talk   
to you.  
Rockerbaby: What's the matter?  
AnnieT: I don't know what to do. I'm so confused.  
Rockerbaby: Wait just tell be your problem.  
AnnieT: I think I'm in love with Jack.  
Rockerbaby: Oh gross!  
AnnieT: What? He's cute, funny, and smart.  
Rockerbaby: Annie, you're pretty and smart. You could've   
had any guy in the world, but you stoop low for my brother.  
AnnieT: So who do you have a crush on? Is his name Clu?  
Rockerbaby: No! Yeah if Clu and me go out Clu can break   
us up like he did with all my other boyfriends.  
AnnieT: He's only doing that so he can keep you to him.   
He is totally crushing on you Fi.  
Rockerbaby: Well off this part of the subject. I did meet a   
guy at school.  
AnnieT: Really! What's his name?  
Rockerbaby: His name is Alex, but Clu already found out   
about him.  
AnnieT: So what's Clu doing about Alex?  
Rockerbaby: He's already trying to break us up before the   
first date!  
AnnieT: Don't worry we're almost there. He'll stop   
worrying about you when Jack and Carey get here.  
Rockerbaby: I hope so. Can I tell Jackie about you having a   
crush on Jack?  
AnnieT: Sure, but don't tell Clu. He'll tell Jack for sure.  
Rockerbaby: Okay. I have to go. Jackie's home. She wants   
to show me her new outfit.  
AnnieT: Okay. Bye.  
Rockerbaby: Bye.   
(Logged off)  
  
Fi went into Jackie's room and saw her new outfit. It was   
pretty. It was a black tank top with the word Foxy on it.   
Her pants were black.  
"So Fi what's up" Jackie asked.  
"Nothing. Oh! Did I tell you?" Fi asked her sister trying to   
think whether or not she told Jackie about Annie liking   
Jack.  
"What?" Jackie asked.  
"Annie has a crush on Jack." Fi whispered into Jackie's ear   
making sure Clu didn't hear.  
"No! Oh my god! They are the perfect couple. They look so   
cute together!" Exclaimed Jackie jumping up and down.   
Then they heard a loud engine outside. When they looked   
outside they saw they Phillips tour bus outside. Jackie ran   
outside saying "yes! Carey's here!" Fi listened to what her   
sister said and said what! You like Carey! Fi looked out the   
window again. She saw Clu hugging his mom and dad and   
her mom. She saw Jackie hug Jack and then ran over and   
hugged Carey so tight he couldn't breathe. Then she saw as   
smoke came up from the bus's engine! Ned looked over at   
the bus and kicked the engine. Later that day he had to have   
it toed to an auto shop. They had to set up extra beds in all   
the rooms. Annie and mom would bunk with her and   
Jackie. Ned and Irene got the extra guestroom. Carey and   
Jack bunked with Carey. When the auto shop called again   
they said the bus won't be ready for a week at the most. Fi   
realized that she could go to the festival with Alex. Fi   
called Alex and told him all about the car trouble and said   
she could go with him. Annie talked to Fi and gave Fi back   
her ring. Fi took the ring back and a million thoughts   
rushed into her head all at once. Fi and Annie talked all   
night till they fell asleep. While all this was happening   
Alex was in a place called New Mayhem. Also known as   
the vampire world. Alex also known as Aubrey was talking   
to Jagar. Jagar wanted to know how far he's gone with   
Fiona. Everyone knew about Fiona. She was one of the   
strongest witches ever. Aubrey had planned to turn her into   
one of them. He had picked Fiona because he knew all   
about her. He found out when the vampire rulebook told   
him he had to pick a witch to make his vampress. He had   
heard about Fiona and said she was his. He planned to   
strike when he took her to the festival. It was perfect. He   
had her fooled. She couldn't who or what he was and why   
he was here for her.   
It was early Friday morning at the Phillips house. Fi was up   
and her and Clu were making breakfast for everyone. Well   
actually Fi was the one using the stove they wouldn't let   
Clu go near it. Today her friends and family would meet   
Alex. She couldn't wait till the festival. Carey is going with   
Jackie and she just knew that Jack would ask Annie sooner   
or later. She could tell because he kept looking at Annie all   
through breakfast. Fi put on a pair of black pants and a red   
belly shirt. Something was telling her to wear that. She put   
on her make-up and did her hair. She didn't even notice   
that Clu was feeling sad. He wanted to go with Fi to the   
festival. If he knew the bus was going to break down and   
they could go he would have asked Fi way before Alex, but   
it was too late now and his heart was broken.   
It was now the night of Fi and Alex's date. Fi was waiting   
for Alex to pick her up. When Alex got there her met her   
family.  
"Hi Alex. I'm Fi's mom." Said Molly as she held out her   
hand and Alex shook it. Then one by one her family met   
Alex. Clu didn't want to meet him. Alex was dark and Clu   
knew something was wrong just by the way he kept looking   
at Fi. Clu wanted to push Alex down the stairs when he put   
his arm around Fi. Everyone knew something was wrong   
when they met Alex except the parents who went out after   
they met Alex. Even Jack knew something was wrong   
when he met Alex. In fact he pulled Fi into the other room   
to talk to her. Clu heard every word of the conversation.  
"Fi I don't want you to go out with this guy he seems I   
don't know weird and dangerous." Jack said in a concerned   
voice.  
"You're only saying that because you don't like him!" Fi   
screamed at Jack.  
"Your right I don't. So please just do me this favor." Jack   
pleaded to Fi.  
"Come on Fi, you have to admit he's kinda weird." Carey   
said as him, Jackie, and Annie entered the room.  
"Yeah and Fi, how mush do you really know about this   
guy?" Annie said.  
"You know what I'm out of here!" Fi spat in their faces as   
she ran into Clu. Clu tried to hold her back and talk to her   
for two seconds, but she got away and went out with Alex.   
Clu saw the look Alex gave him. Alex also sent him a   
message with his mind. "I've got her now. Why don't you   
the love sick puppy go find another girl." Clu went into the   
Fi's room where the rest of the gang was. Clu saw Annie   
and Jackie flipping through a big book. It was Fi's book,   
but not any book it was Fi's spell book. All of a sudden   
Annie and Jackie found what they were looking for and   
screamed. Jack, Carey, and me went over to the book and   
saw Alex in the book on one of the pages. Or at least we   
thought it was him. It was. He was using a different name   
to trick Fi. His real name was Aubrey. He was a vampire   
and not just any vampire he was the strongest of them all   
next to a vampress named Risika. She had beaten him in a   
battle. Aubrey wasn't any vampire. He wanted Fi. The Fi   
who Clu was in love with for forever. The Fi who Clu   
wanted to save. The Fi he knew he had to save.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The End

Annie and Jackie were freaking out knowing what might   
happen to Fi. Finally we decided to follow them. They were   
at the festival going on rides. Fi was having a blast, but   
Aubrey looked like he was going to be sick everywhere.   
When the festival was over he gave Fi something. Clu saw   
what it was. It was a black rose. A black rose is the vampire   
sign. Fi thought it was so sweet of him. Clu wanted to go   
and beat up Aubrey for doing this to his beloved Fiona.   
Finally they left the festival and went to the one place you   
would least expect them. New Mayhem. Annie discovered   
Fi was in a vampire's trance. This is bad. She can't save her   
self so were gonna have to. Fi went upstairs in the   
abandoned house in New Mayhem that Aubrey brought her   
too. Finally he took her out of the trance. She had no clue   
where she was. She looked at Aubrey as he showed her his   
fangs. The rest of the gang had to hide and watch from a   
window because if they went in to soon it could be the end   
for Fi. Aubrey told Fi all about why he was here and what   
he was going to do. Fi was shocked. Jack and the others   
were right and she didn't listen to them now she's probably   
going to die. Aubrey told her all this hoping she would go   
willingly, but she refused and tried to leave, but caught her   
before she did.  
"Just think Fiona. If you become a vampire you can still see   
your family, but can see your father as well." Aubrey said   
to her while he held her hands.  
"No! Let me go. Just leave me and my family alone!" Fi   
screamed as she tried to get away.  
"Then you leave me no choice." He said as he sank his   
teeth into Fi's neck. Fi screamed the loudest and most   
terrifying scream they had ever heard in their entire lives.   
The rest of the gang went in and pulled them apart. Jack   
rammed a piece of broken glass into Aubrey's back. The   
wound healed quickly and he grabbed Jack.  
"Now Fiona. Would you rather me kill your brother or   
would you just give yourself up and save his life" Aubrey   
said as he held Jack.  
"Jack!" Fi screamed, as she felt guilty. She knew her   
brother wouldn't be in this mess if she had just did what   
Jack asked.  
"Fiona don't you dare do it!" Jack screamed at his baby   
sister knowing she would give up her life for his any day.   
He would do the same for her too. He would rather have his   
life taken then her's. Fi had no idea what to do. Right then   
and there she knew she was going to lose her brother and it   
was like time froze and wouldn't go again. She just stood   
with her eyes open not moving. She wasn't in a vampire's   
trance. She locked herself in her mind. Everyone was   
looking at Fi especially Aubrey wanting to know what she   
was going to do. Aubrey wasn't paying attention so Clu   
pushed him out the window. Jack was pushed out of the   
way, but Fi was still like she was. They all took her home   
and tried to get her out of the place in her mind. They sat   
her down on the couch. Nothing was working.   
"Fi! Wake up!" Jack said shaking his sister.  
"Come on Fi you have you wake up! He's going to come   
back really soon and you have to fight him!" Carey yelled.  
Suddenly Jackie got so fed up she smacked Fi across the   
face. It did nothing just pushed her head to the side and   
back.   
"Guys! Look what I found!" Annie said showing them a   
page in Fi's magic book. The page said when a witch is in a   
mind trap someone has to go in get her or she'll be stuck in   
there forever. They all decided to go in after her. When   
they were in her mind they saw Fi. Five year old Fi. She   
was sitting at a table writing a song she made up. They all   
went and sat down beside her. Then finally she spoke.  
"Hi Jack, Carey, Jackie, Annie, and Clu." Six-year-old said   
in a happy voice.  
"Fi what are doing here?" Carey asked her.  
" Why? Don't you like it in here?" Fi asked in a sad voice.  
"Fi we need to go home." Jack said to Fi in a big brotherly   
voice.  
"All of you are so old." Fi said to them.  
"Fi. You have to come out of here you can't hide forever."   
Said Annie to Fi.  
"I don't want to go home. I killed Jack. It's all my fault. I   
never meant to hurt anybody. I'm sorry." Six-year-old Fi   
cried out and began to cry.  
"Fi I'm right here and it's not your fault. I'm not dead, but   
we all will be if you don't come out." Jack said as he went   
over and hugged her.  
"Your not mad?" Fi asked Jack as she stopped crying.  
"No, I'm not." Jack said as she got up and led us to another   
room in the house. The room was when Aubrey had Jack.  
"You need to talk to that Fi." Six year old Fi said as she   
disappeared.  
Suddenly time in that room stood still and Fi came out of   
the room. She ran into another room. The rest of the gang   
followed her. It was the exit. They all left and everyone   
was back to normal. Fi ran into her room and grabbed a box   
under her bed. She took out a bottle from in the box. No   
one knew what it was except Clu. He had seen her made it.   
It was poison.  
"No!" Clu screamed as she drank every last drop from the   
bottle.  
"What is that!" Annie exclaimed.  
"It's poison." Clu said as he walked over to Fi.  
Fi ran out of the room. Everyone followed her. She ran to   
New Mayhem. She ran into the abandoned house where   
Aubrey had taken her. Aubrey was in there waiting for her   
knowing she would be back. He came behind her and   
pulled her neck back. She wasn't afraid. She let him bite   
her. He bit into her neck and immediately pulled back. Her   
blood was poison. He had already taken too much of the   
poison in her blood. He disappeared knowing he was the   
dead undead. She had killed him. Fiona walked home in   
silence with the rest of the gang right behind her. She went   
home and went watched the rest of the gang. Jack needed to   
talk to Annie about a couple of issues.  
"Annie, I just wanted to thank you for helping to save Fi. If   
it wasn't for your help she would be dead." Jack said as he   
hugged Annie.  
"Hey. She's one of best friends." Annie said as she hugged   
Jack back.  
"Annie I need to say something else." Jack replied as he   
pulled away from Annie and looked into her eyes.  
"What?" Annie wondered as she asked Jack.  
"Annie I love you." He said as he looked down at his shoes   
knowing what he said could have been the biggest mistake   
of his life.  
"Jack I love you too." Annie said as leaned up and kissed   
Jack.  
Fi was looking in where they couldn't see her. Now for   
Carey and Jackie she thought as she walked over to another   
room and looked in. Jackie and Carey were lying on his   
bed.  
"Jackie I have something to confess." Carey said as he sat   
up.  
"What? What's the matter Carey?" Jackie asked worried.  
"I'm in love with you. I have been since I was a little boy.   
When I went to college and when I went back on tour I   
missed you more then you could believe." Carey said as   
Jackie sat up to say something.  
" I love you too Carey. I was going crazy when you weren't   
here. You're my best friend in the whole entire world.   
You're the only one who ever understood me and you were   
always nice to me except the time you put ice down my   
back when I was sleeping." Jackie said smiling happy to   
get that off her chest. Carey leaned out and kissed his true   
love Jacqueline. Fi just stood and stared then went into the   
kitchen and sat down at the table next to Clu who was   
eating a bowl of cereal.  
"Hi" Fi said in a cheery voice as Clu looked up from his   
cereal and looked at Fi.  
"Hi" Clu replied in a gloomy voice.  
"What's the matter?" Fi asked.  
"Nothing" Clu said knowing he was lying to her.   
They finally got the bus fixed and were back on tour. It was   
a night of a big concert. Fi was opening up for her mother   
in front of thousands of people. She was kinda nervous, but   
knew she would do well. Jackie and Carey were a couple   
and Jack and Annie were a couple. Everything was great   
well except for Fi and Clu. They had hardly said a word to   
each other when they got back on tour. Their families had   
noticed they had been acting weird. They didn't speak to   
each other, hang out together, they just kept giving each   
other weird looks.  
"Hey baby good luck tonight." Fi's mom said as Fi was   
about to go out on stage.  
"Fi is everything okay between you and Clu?" Jack asked   
his sister before she went on stage.  
"Yeah everything is fine." Fi said as she smiled to Jack.  
"Well okay good luck" he said as he gave sister a hug.  
Fi walked out and began to sing Clu was by the stage   
watching her until he saw what song she was going to sing.   
Clu got really mad and went outside. Fi had no time to go   
after him so she was going to wait until her mother went on   
stage.  
Oh yes I'm guilty   
For leasing myself out   
Not ready to go up for sale   
Can't seem to give it up   
Stubborn, so selfish   
I'm showing off the worst in me   
  
The return of Saturn   
Assessing my life   
Second guessing...   
  
I'm full of artificial sweetener   
My heart's been deceitful   
It's all artificial sweetener   
I'm faking I love you's   
You're forcing me to   
  
You really deserve love   
I want to love you   
But I can't seem to find myself   
My wilting effort   
Our progress report   
I'm only sure that I'm not sure   
  
I shudder to be honest   
Who's behind it all now?   
Who's the author?   
  
I'm full of artificial sweetener   
My heart's been deceitful   
It's all artificial sweetener   
I'm faking I love you's   
You're forcing me to   
  
Re-read, re-write, redo, undo   
I'm stuck on this page   
I was born two weeks late   
Is that why I hesitate?   
I'm on the fence   
Push me off it   
I want to be on your side now   
And keep a promise   
  
I'm full of artificial sweetener   
My heart's been deceitful   
It's all artificial sweetener   
My heart's been deceitful   
I'm faking I love you's   
You're forcing me to   
When Fi was done singing the crowd started to cheer. Fi   
walked off the stage while her mother walked on. Her mom   
told her she did great and started to play In the Darkness. Fi   
walked out of the building by a back exit. She saw Clu   
sitting on bench right next to the building. She was so mad   
at Clu. She wanted him to watch her perform put instead he   
walked out. She sat right next to him and punched him in   
the arm.  
"Ow. Hey what was that for" he said as he looked at Fi.  
"For being a jerk!" Fi told him and crossed her arms.  
"What? When was I a jerk?" Clu asked as he forced Fi to   
look at him.  
"You just ran out and didn't even care. I wanted everyone   
to see me perform." Fi said in a half-sad and half-mad   
voice.  
"If it meant that much to you then I'm sorry I didn't watch   
you," Clu said apologizing.  
"Why did you even run out?" Fi asked really wanting to   
know.  
"Because I hate it when you sing that song. Okay?" Clu   
said as he got up and went to go back inside.  
"Why? Everyone else likes it." Fi said as she was about to   
get up, but Clu sat down instead.  
"You wouldn't understand." Clu said as he turned away   
from Fi.  
"You know something Clu? I do understand. People all   
time tell me I wouldn't or don't understand, but I do.   
You're being a jerk. Since we got on tour you haven't said   
anything to me. I thought you were mad at me so I didn't   
say anything back. If you were mad at me and I talked to   
you I was afraid you would get madder at me. You know   
what like I said before you're being a jerk." Fi was so livid   
she got up and went back to the bus. Clu tried to say   
something, but stopped when she just walked away.  
"Fi where are you?" Clu said as he walked on the tour bus.   
He walked to the door of the girl's room and knocked.  
"Fi can I come in" Clu asked.  
" No. Go away" Fi replied to Clu.  
"Come on Fi please? I really need to talk to you." Clu said   
as he knocked again.  
"Fine" Fi said as Clu opened the door and sat down beside   
her.  
"Your right. I was being a jerk." Clu said as she looked up   
from her laptop.  
"Why were you being such a jerk to me? What did I do to   
make you so mad at me?" Fi asked as she looked at Clu.  
"You went out with Aubrey and I got jealous. I knew he   
was bad news when I first saw him. He kept looking at you   
funny and you wouldn't listen to me or anyone else and   
you almost got yourself killed." Clu said as he looked down   
at his shoes.  
"Don't you think I know that? I almost got Jack killed and I   
still feel guilty for that." Fi said as Clu looked back up at   
her.  
"The reason I made all your boyfriends break up with you   
is because I'm in love with you. I have been ever since I   
was 6 years old." Clu said as he was about leave when Fi   
spoke.  
"How did you know when you were 6 and I was four?" Fi   
asked as Clu sat back down.  
"You remember when you called me clueless or something   
like that?" Clu said as Fi finished the story.  
"Yeah. You pulled me to the ground and started to tickle   
me. You wouldn't stop until I took back what I said, but I   
didn't have to because Jackie, Carey, and Jack came out   
and started to say Clu loves Fi and you said yuck I hate   
her."  
"Yep that's the time and that's when I knew." Clu said as   
he smiled at Fi.  
"I was four and you were six. I wasn't even in school yet."   
Fi commented.  
"I've learned love comes at any age. You just can't see it   
till it's too late." Clu said.  
"Clu?" Fi said.  
"Yeah?" Clu asked.  
"I love you too." Fi said smiling.  
At the end of her sentence he kissed her.   
The End.  
  
I used the No Doubt song Artificial Sweetener. I decided to   
not put my song in, but maybe my next story I will. Well   
please r/r.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
